Soul Bond
by Hideki Sohma
Summary: A new Inuyasha story with so many twists and turns, if i tried to summarize it, you wouldn't believe me even if i told you. Lots of fighting, romance, tears, and comedy will be found in this all new, weekly updated extensive fic.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Bond

From the writer of "Brotherly Love" comes an all-new Inuyasha story that will leave you breathless. So now, without further ado, the first chapter of "SOUL BOND."

And so it begins…

"Lord Sesshomoaru!" Rin called out as she raced over to her mentor who was steadily getting away. "Hurry up you silly girl!" Jaken said annoyed, turning back to look, exasperated at the human who could never seem to keep up. Catching up next to Sesshomaru, she smiled up to him as they continued walking. Sesshomaru however, seemed to be a bit more pre-occupied than usual.

"I can't believe you have an attachment to this human girl!" Naraku's words echoed through his head. "Is it true?" he asked himself in his thoughts. Had he really become the way he badgered his brother for? "No, I am stronger than that." He thought to himself. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he heard a voice yell loudly. Stopping, he turned his head to see Jaken and Rin falling behind. Apparently, while walking, he had sped up without even noticing. He waited as the two caught up. Seeing them pant, Sesshomaru said simply, " I think we should rest here." Sesshomaru said as he looked down to them. "Yay!" the young human girl said happily throwing her hands up in the air. Looking over, Rin had seen a field of flowers that they had began to walk through. "I'm going to pick some flowers!" she said happily as she trotted off. Jaken, it seemed, also wanted to relax as he layed down near an old tree. However, his rest was quickly interrupted as he heard a stern voice. "Jaken." Jumping up, he turned to Sesshomaru. "Yes, my lord?" he asked obediently. "Watch Rin. I'll be back soon." He said as he began to walk out of the clearing. "But…. yes my lord." He said, agreeing after realizing there was no use in arguing.

As he was heading for the woods, he eventually lost sight of the rest of the party. While walking, Sesshomaru looked at his sword once again. "Father, I still don't understand. Why would you leave me the Tenseiga? I have no use for it. The Tetsaiga would have given me all the power I could have ever needed to continue your legacy, but by dirtying yourself with human blood, you decided the weakling needed it more than I did. Why father? Why.."

However, his trance was broken by a blood-curdling scream. "AAAH!" he heard a high-pitched voice squeal. "Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice quickly followed the scream. "Rin!" Sesshomaru thought as he turned to run back. "What happened?" he thought to himself as he brushed aside the trees, until he reached the clearing. There he was greeted with the sight of Jaken, bleeding on the ground from the head, and Rin, lifted four feet off the ground by a being that had the features of a tiger, yet had human qualities about him. "You will be a tasty meal." Said the demon down to Rin who was struggling with all her might to get away. "Let me go!" she screamed loudly to his face. "oh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" The tiger laughed. However, his laugh was cut short by a serious voice. "You better do what she says." Sesshomaru said, walking into the light. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, her face changing to a smile. Seeing him, the demon picked up Rin in a hostage position. "So, you have a friend, do you? He doesn't look so tough." He smirked, putting his claw to Rin's throat. "Put her down now and I shall make your death quick and painless." Sesshomaru said coolly. The tiger laughed heartily. "oh, I'm sorry, do you have feelings for this human girl?" The demon smirked.

This caught Sesshomaru off guard for a second. Seeing this mental gap, the tiger extended his claws. "Ha, I thought so. Then this should hurt a lot!" finishing his sentence, he sliced his claws across Rin's throat, causing her to start bleeding uncontrollably. Covered in blood, the Tiger threw the dying body to the ground and smiled. "Too bad for you, human blood makes me three times as strong. Come on and see if you can…" But before the tiger could even finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt something warm start to trickle as he looked down. His face turned to that of horror as what he saw was a hand that had gone all the way through his chest and out the back. "how…I.." the Tiger was too shocked to say anything else as in one swift motion, the hand retreated, holding a bloody beating organ.

Sesshomaru smirked a bit, his eyes red with fury, holding the Bloody Tiger's heart, it still beating. "Wait!" said the tiger quickly. "I'm sorry! Please don't! I didn't.." At this, Sesshomaru just grimaced. "Goodbye." And with a slight jerk, crushed the heart in his hand. "The tiger screamed agony as he grabbed at his chest, which was now a gaping hole. "I…I won't forget this..you…" The tiger said as his face began to decay and melt. With his dying breath, he reached out, grabbed the bottom of Sesshomaru's robe, the hand then detached from his body, and in a few seconds, was nothing.

Jaken, at this point had already gotten up and went over to inspect what was left of the demon. Gazing down at the pile of goo that remained, he saw a sparkling object. Bending down, the imp picked up a small shard. "Hmm, a shard of the jewel." Jaken said to himself, interested.

"Jaken, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked in his normal voice. "I'm fine master, he just caught me off guard. That's all. Seeing that one of his friends was all right, he turned towards a more pressing problem, A small human girl, bleeding to death on the ground. Bending down, he twisted her over. He saw a familiar emptiness in her eyes. An emptiness he had seen before. The one that she had first had when she first joined his group. She was now soaked in blood and was convulsing. Placing her down gently, Sesshomaru unsheathed a sword from his side and aimed it at the girl. Looking down, he could see a few small goblin like demons standing over her. Getting ready to swing it, he brought his arm back and began to bring it towards her. However, instead of making a clean sweep through the goblins, it stopped about two inches from them. A bit confused, he tried it again. "BOING!" it bounced off again. "Tenseiga…what are you doing?" he asked his sword confused. After about four more unsuccessful attempts, he put down his sword for a moment. "It won't let me." He said to himself. "Why won't it let me?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he put his sword down. He stood there for a few seconds in thought, before he quickly opened his eyes, raised the sword, and swung it with the force of a hurricane. Sparks started to shoot out of the sword as he brought it closer and closer to the goblins. "It feels as if the strength is being sucked out of me!" Sesshomaru said to himself annoyed. Struggling for a good twenty seconds, the shield like effect seemed to be weakening, but not quite enough. His eyes grew more and more red until, finally, "CRASH!" the sword crashed through the goblins tearing them apart. They soon disappeared as the world faded back into reality. Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths. "Master! What happened?" Jaken asked confused. "I don't know…" Sesshomaru said simply, looking down at his steaming sword. "What happened Tenseiga? What are you trying to tell me?" he asked it, more puzzled than ever.

Slowly, however, the girl's eyes started to open. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said sleepily as she looked up at her savior. After a second of realizing what position she was in, she sat up. "Thanks for saving me and Mr. Jaken, Sesshomaru!" She said happily. "I can't have her keep following me like this…next time…." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked down at his burnt hand. His hair swished as her turned away from her. "Go home Rin." He said simply as he began to walk away. Rin wasn't sure what he said and asked him with a smile, thinking she must have heard him wrong. "What did you say Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked confused. "I SAID GO HOME RIN!" Sesshomaru turned around swiftly and said extremely forcefully. A way she had never heard him speak to her. Turning back, he began to walk, his robe bristling in the wind. He only stopped a moment to say, "Come along Jaken." And began to walk again. Looking to Sesshomaru, Jaken looked back at Rin. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, are you…." Sesshomaru stopped once more and said in a voice that Jaken had never heard talk in before. A chill ran through Jaken's body. It was almost as if he could actually feel the coldness in his voice, as Sesshomaru simply said, "Jaken, come." Looking back at Rin one more time as if to say, "I'm sorry", he slipped something into Rin's hand. "Coming Sesshomaru!" Jaken said frightened as he ran towards his master.

After a minute or so, Rin could no longer see her idol anymore. He was gone. Sesshomaru had left her. Opening the hand that Jaken had held a few seconds ago, she looked down to see a shining shard of the shikon jewel. Clutching it to her chest, a tear ran down her cheek as she mouthed "Lord Sesshomaru…" and began to cry.

"Get it Inuyasha! NOW!" Miroku screamed aloud as Inuyasha picked up his Tetsaiga. "Right!" he screamed as he brought the huge sword down on a giant lizard that had just swept sango aside with one of its giant hands. Where the lizard landed however was less than five feet from her and she could see in horror as Inuyasha was coming almost straight for her. "INUYASHA! WAIT!" Kagome screamed as she tried to move out of the immediate area. Inuyasha's eyes met hers in a glance, but the forward momentum of gravity brought his sword down and sliced the lizard clean in half. The resulting blood spray hit Kagome head on, as green goop flew everywhere.

"eww……" is all the slime covered kagome could get out as she wiped some off her face. "Inuyasha…" she started in her usual angry tone as she looked toward the half demon. "uhoh." He thought to himself with a distorted face. Looking down, he quickly scanned the remains and saw a sparkling gem. "Hey look Kagome, the shard!" he said as he picked it up. Her anger seemed to subside a bit as she took it from Inuyasha's grasp. "well, that's another one at least." She said sighing, as a blob of blood fell off her hair. Reaching around her neck, she felt for the round bottle. "Huh?" she said confused as she felt around some more. After a few seconds of searching she smacked her head. "That's right, I forgot the bottle at home when I went to change." She said annoyed with herself. Picking up her bike, she put the shard in pocket and began to walk away leaving a trail of slime.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome as she began to leave. "I need to wash my clothes and take a shower thanks to you! Besides, I need the jewel shard bottle." "Oh. Well That certainly makes sense." Miroku replied. "Have a safe journey!" he said waving with one hand as he nonchalantly put his hand on sango's ass with the other. Taken by surprise, Sango was stupefied for a minute. However, that quickly faded as a vein grew to a large size on her forehead. "Miroku…." She said raising her fist.

"Oh," Kagome stopped nearly five hundred feet away from where she had first started walking as if seemed to remember something she had forgotten. "Inuyasha, sit." She said in a fake cheery way. All Inuyasha could get out was "Oh no" before "THWACK!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kagome smiled as she kept walking, and eventually faded from view. "DAMN that woman!" Inuyasha said with conviction as he got up, his face now covered in dirt. "Well, if Kagome is going to be gone for awhile, I'm going to go take a walk." Said the monk, who now had a fresh hand print across his face. Shippo thought a minute as he looked over to Inuyasha and Sango who looked like they were both in particularly bad moods. "Wait for me Miroku, I'll come too!" The fox demon said as he jumped and landed on Miroku's shoulder.

After the two disappeared into the woods, Inuyasha and Sango were left alone together. "That stupid girl…" Inuyasha thought in his head. "That stupid monk…" Sango thought in hers. "What's the matter with her?" he thought angrily. "What's the matter with him?" Sango thought. Their faces had been contorting through the entirety of their inside battle, before, in perfect unison, as if they had practiced it, in an explosive moment, they declared loudly, "I CAN'T STAND HIM/HER!"

Blinking for a second, as if hearing an echo, turned to each other with a confused look. "Huh?" they said as they looked at each other quizzically.

"I KNOW this will pick Kagome up!" a young boy smiled as he carried his heavy bag with him. "I think it's kind of strange though. She's gotten more diseases than I've even heard of! Now she has scurvy I've heard!" He said to himself as he turned the corner to Kagome's house. The young boy wiped some sweat from his brow and looked up at her dwelling. "Well, don't worry Kagome, Hojo is here."

"Phew!" Kagome exhaled as she climbed out of the moss covered well. Leaving a trail of goo, she felt even more disgusting now that the blood was starting to harden. "eww… I REALLY need a shower.." she said as she headed off towards her house.

Looking forward over his large package after nearly dropping it, Hojo thought he saw something green run across Kagome's yard. Putting down the package a bit, he caught a glimpse of a green skirt run inside the house. "Ka…Kagome?" Hojo asked confused. Letting the package fall to the ground, he went behind a tree. "Wait…that COULDN'T have been Kagome. She's sick in bed. It must have been Eri or one of her other friends. I'll wait out here for a bit to see if they can tell me what's going on."

"Ah, it's good to be back." Kagome said relieved as she threw her slime covered clothes off herself and climbed into the bathtub. As she started to rinse out her hair, a grimace came over her face as she replayed the events from earlier that day in her head. "That stupid Inuyasha….." she thought to herself as she rinsed more gunk out. "He didn't even flinch when I told him to wait." She said angrily. "I swear, boys can be so… MEAN sometimes!" she screamed, flabbergasted, pounding the bath water.

Ten minutes later Kagome climbed out of the tub, drying herself off with a towel. Reaching into her drawer she grabbed a clean pair of clothes and the jewel shard bottle and ran out of the room. "Hey sis, where are you…" but Sota was cut off as Kagome said quickly in passing, "Sorry! Can't talk now Sota! I have to get back!" she brushed him off quickly running back to the well. Opening the door, she closed it behind her and jumped in.

Being startled by the door suddenly flying open, Hojo got up too quickly and hit his head on a low branch. "Ow…" he said, grabbing his injured cranium. "That WAS kagome!" Hojo said in shock seeing her run into the well building. "I wonder why she went in there though…" he said confused as he peered his head around the corner. "Maybe she's feeling better!" he said happily. I should go surprise her then!" he said with a devious smile. With the stealth of a fox, he stopped outside the door and stood there for a second with his back to the door as he took a deep breath. Turning around in one swift motion he flew the doors open. "GOTCHA!" he proclaimed loudly with a smile as he looked in. However, he was met with a sight he did not expect. Nothing. She wasn't anywhere to be found in the room. Only the smell of mold and a dark hole greeted him. "What in the…." He asked himself. Suddenly a realization hit him. "OH NO! she must have fallen in!" He said his voiced mixed with shock and terror. I hope my surprise didn't cause her to fall in!" he said now afraid as he fumbled around his pocket for his flashlight. Shining it down the well, he shouted loudly, "KAGOME! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?" but no response. As the light went down further, he could clearly see the bottom, but no Kagome. Turning his flashlight off, he took his head out of the well. Putting his fingers to his chin, he thought for a second. After a few seconds, he broke his position and slammed his hand into his fist with conviction. "Something's going on here. And I'm going to find out what." He thought to himself, as he headed out of the room.

End Chapter 1

Phew! Wow. That was a long chapter. Haha. Well, it's good to be back everyone. I hope some of the returning fans of "Brotherly Love" have come back to see what I'm up to, as well as a new generation of fans. This is only the first chapter in a long series of chapters, and I'll be updating around a chapter a week. I hope you all stick around for the entirety of "Soul Bond" Since it will be an extensive fic, and please, if you have ANY questions, comments, or anything in general, you can reach me at 


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Bond

Chapter 2- Discovery

"Where are those three?" Sango asked annoyed as she looked up towards the sun, using her survival training to gauge the time of day. "It's already late afternoon."

"Yeah, well, Kagome's 'Showers' take a long time for some reason." Inuyasha stated annoyed, laying down in the shade of a tree. "And Miroku's probably off looking for some girls." He finished as if stating a simple fact.

Sango could never get used to this. Hearing that filled her with a dread and disappointment she always felt when hearing about Miroku when she wasn't around. This reaction showed on her face that Inuyasha recognized many times before. From Inuyasha's point of view, this sort of behavior was as regular as clockwork. Miroku would do something stupid, Sango would slap him, and the whole series of events would restart in full circle. Still laying in the shade of the tree, Inuyasha opened one eye that turned to Sango.

"Why do you care so much about what he does with his free time? Really? Why? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything, and you know he's a pervert. What you're doing is just asking for trouble. You know for a fact he's going after as many girls as he can get his hands on, so WHY for god's sake are you going after that kind of man?"

Sango recoiled at this question. "How could anyone ask me something so personal so bluntly, let alone Inuyasha?" She thought to herself. However, then, something hit her. "Why? Why do I care about that perverted monk?" She had never really stopped to think about it. He was nice when he wanted to be, but he was just a perverted monk who has caused her nothing but heartache. Everything she thought she knew about love now came into a rush of questions and doubts into her mind because of that one simple word "Why?' Shaking with this realization, she had to say the only thing that came to her mind. "I…don't…know."

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised as he heard this odd answer from Sango. Usually she'd give him a "Shut up" or "it's not like that." Looking over at Inuyasha, she shook her head quickly and said "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to go take a bath. Kilala, you stay with Inuyasha."

"All right then, I'll be sleeping here." Inuyasha replied. He thought perhaps he should leave that conversation alone, besides, it didn't involve him anyway.

"I need some time to clear my head." Sango said, her head in her hand. Reaching the lake she took off her outfit, revealing her naked flesh to the open air. Sighing she looked up at the sky and stepped in. "I don't know what to think now…" She said to herself with a mixture of depression and grim humor. Off in the distance, unbeknownst to Sango's knowledge, a bush moved a little, a pair of red eyes peered out from it staring at the bathing beauty lost in her own thoughts.

--

"So that's how you spin a top." Shippo finished explaining as a very large top three times the size of Miroku appeared in between them. "Wow." He said as he gazed at the giant top. He had seen this several times during their battles in their travel to meet up with Naraku. However, seeing Shippo so excited, he didn't want to disillusion him. "It looks almost real." Miroku said, sounding impressed. "Thanks." Shippo replied blushing as he leaned over to pick up his top. As he did so, Miroku began walking again. Seeing his friend lead on, Shippo asked the question that was on his mind. "Why are we heading towards Kanosaga village?" he looked towards Miroku as he pointed forward, the village in the distance. From where they were, Kanosaga village wasn't that short of a walk away from where they were, but it was a good four hour walk from Kaede's Village. "Why else?" Miroku answered smiling. "Don't tell me we walked four hours just so you could flirt with some village girls…" Shippo started to ask, sweatdropping in fear of what the response might be. "Of course" Miroku said simply. Shippo sighed. "Ok, but we have to get back relatively soon. They're going to start to worry about us." Shippo answered sternly. "Fine, fine I don't need that long." Miroku waved his hand, hearing the sincerity in Shippo's voice. "We're at the outskirts of town anyway." Miroku said, still looking at Shippo. However, Shippo stopped moving. "Hm? What's the matter?" Miroku asked, eyes still on the small fox. Miroku saw the reaction on the fox's face change from one of shock, to one of horror as his mouth went agape and his eyes opened wide. Turning his head, Miroku's gaze followed to where Shippo's was. Miroku's eyes shifted as well, into a furrow. His mouth opened slightly as he uttered the only thing that could possibly come to his mind. "Oh my god."

--

Reaching the front door of Kagome's house, Hojo knocked politely. After a few seconds, an elderly figure approached the door. "Yes, yes, I'm coming." The old man announced walking towards the door. Opening the door he immediately saw Hojo. "oh, hello Hojo, I'm afraid Kagome is still layed up in bed with scurvy. If you want to leave your medicine here, I'll make sure she gets it."

"I thought so." Hojo thought to himself. "They're covering for her." He looked at the elderly man with a polite smile. "Sure, that's ok." He said simply as he bowed. As the door closed, he stood there for a moment, thinking to himself. "Now what exactly are they trying to cover up?" He couldn't help but ask himself suspiciously. Suddenly, inspiration hit Hojo as if a lightbulb went on in his head. "If the parents won't tell me what's going on…" he started to say to himself, and without finishing his thought out loud, he headed to the backyard.

Just as he was walking to the backyard, Hojo heard a voice. "And then Inuyasha came and beat up the evil monsters! RAAR!" "That voice could only belong to one person." Hojo thought to himself smirking. Peering around the corner of the building, Hojo saw his intuition was correct as he saw Sota, Kagome's younger brother playing with two action figures, having them battle each other. "I guess this is as good a time as any." Hojo remarked to himself as he turned the corner, walking up behind Sota. "Hey Sota, what are you doing?" he asked when he was right behind Sota's ear as he put a hand on his shoulder. Sota jumped up with a start. "BWAH!" he screamed in surprise. Sota quickly turned around to see his assailant. "Hojo!" He yelled in shock as he looked directly in the face of the smiling boy. Quickly thinking, Sota thought of the only reason he could think of why Hojo would be there. "Oh, Hojo, what are you doing out here? Kagome's outside." "Oh, is she?" Hojo asked with a sly grin. Starting to walk inside, Sota said quickly, "But you can't go in! She has the flu!" Hojo turned back to Sota on this. "The flu? Again?" Sota felt a twinge of shock crawl up his spine as he remembered they had used the flu excuse a month ago. "Yeah, she has a really weak immune system." Hojo knew he had to play this cool. "Geez Sota, she's already missed seventy five days of school. At this point, unless she takes summer school, she's going to be ineligible to advance to the next grade!" Without thinking, Sota blurted out, "That's what I tried to tell her! But she keeps going off to-" Sota began in sheer agreeance with Hojo but halfway through, realized what he was saying and quickly covered his mouth.

"Gotcha." Hojo thought to himself, smiling deviously. "Going off to where?" Hojo asked inconspicuously. "To- to bed!" Sota said quickly, trying to cover up his own mistake. "With the flu." Hojo said, as if trying to finish Sota's statement. "Yeah." Sota said somewhat relieved, thinking he had caught himself just in time. "You know what's interesting," Hojo began. "Your grandfather told me she was sick with scurvy." He said staring straight at Sota, his eyes and face now with a complete lack of emotion. Seeing this frightful face took Sota back a bit. "Oh, um, yeah, I forgot. She had the flu last week. I meant scurvy." "Oh really? If she's that sick, she shouldn't be running around the family well." Hearing this, Sota froze where he was. Cautiously, Sota opened his mouth. "you….you saw her go down the well?" He asked apprehensively. "She went DOWN the well?" Hojo asked wide eyed and confused. "But I looked down the well and didn't see her. Where did she go then?" He asked frightfully, his arms now clasping onto Sota's shoulders. "I…I…" Sota stuttered, now completely out of lies to tell. It was over. He knew he had been caught. He couldn't think of any excuse that could dig him out of the grave he had dug himself into.

Just when all hope seemed lost, an idea hit Sota. "Why don't I just tell him the truth?" he thought to himself happily. "The truth is so far out there that he wouldn't believe me even if I told him flat out!" Pushing himself off of Hojo he looked at him with a serious expression. "Ok, ok, I'll tell you." He said, putting up his hands in an 'I give up' position in front of him. Sota inhaled. "She went down the well. It's a time transportation device that connects feudal Japan and here. Kagome goes there to fight demons with her half demon friend Inuyasha and they are trying to stop a villain named Naraku." Sota finished, panting as he had explained it all as quickly as he could.

Hearing the completed explanation, Hojo's face was a myriad of confusion, surprise, horror, and disbelief. Sota smiled. "I knew he wouldn't believe it." Hojo said the only thing that came to his mind. "You've got to be kidding me." Hojo said shocked. "Nope, I'm afraid that's the truth." Sota replied with a smile. "Now she won't be back for a while, so there's really no point in waiting…" Sota began, turning away from Hojo as he began to walk away, assuming Hojo would think he wasn't getting anywhere and would leave. Which is why Sota was so shocked to hear what Hojo had to say next. "In that case, let's go." Sota swore he heard him wrong. "Oh, you're going to go home?" Sota put the pieces together in his head and thought that Hojo must have meant that. "No, WE'RE going." Hojo said to Sota turning him around. Sota looked at him confused. "If what you say is true, then we have to go now!" Hojo said, pulling on Sota's arm. Being pulled along by the arm, Sota asked Hojo confused. "Where are we going?" Hojo stopped for a moment, turned around and smiled. "Where else?" he asked as if it were obvious. "To the feudal era."

End Chapter 2

Whoof! That was a long one! I know it's been two years since chapter 1, but I felt that this story really needed to be done. Even if it is RIDICULOUSLY late. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! It will DEFINITLEY be a lot less time till chapter 3. haha. I hope the huge length of chapter 2 made up for it. See you soon with chapter 3!

- Hideki Sohma


End file.
